Cake
by Namibean
Summary: Here is a cheesy, fluffy what-if of Nami and others meeting up with Sanji after he helps Pudding and Chiffon make the cake for Big Mom. If you're not caught up to ch 878, then it will have spoilers.


As fluffy as it is, there's some layers here. Watch out for typical fairy tale stuff. Most of all, enjoy!

* * *

Cacao Island came into view on the sea of _mizuame_ surrounding Totto Land. Nami felt relieved at the sight, yet she couldn't shake the nervous shiver running up and down her spine. Was it really only a few days ago that they had left this place? At that time, Pudding had drawn a map that lead the crew straight into a trap on Whole Cake Island. Now the Charlotte daughter was baking a cake with Sanji-kun to save everyone from Big Mom?! The navigator didn't like the anxious feeling in her stomach. What if this was another trick? What if Pudding tried to kill him again? The cook could definitely handle himself, but Nami knew better than anyone how weak he was towards women. She sighed in frustration. This wasn't the time to worry over possibilities. Besides, Chiffon was with them, and if she was like her twin sister Lola, then Nami knew she could trust her. Big Mom was undoubtedly on her way and they had to get this damn cake to her.

The Thousand Sunny sailed into the port near Chocolat Town. Surprisingly, the tart ships were nowhere to be seen. Maybe they were part of the fleet that attacked them on the shore of Whole Cake Island? Whatever the reason, it was one less obstacle to worry about… for now. On the dock was a huge chocolate chiffon wedding cake. That must have been the cake for Big Mom. _But where are…?_ As if on cue, a groom appeared from behind the giant baked confection. "Sanji-kun!" Nami called before getting off of the ship. Running up the dock, she couldn't help smiling. _Thank goodness Pudding didn't kill him!_ Then the bride came into view, clinging to his arm. Nami's pace slowed to a walk. Pudding whispered something into his ear before going over to stand with Chiffon. Confused, the navigator's gaze followed the three-eyed girl, then turned back to her crewmate. "Sanji-kun…" she called again as she approached him. "Is the cake re—"

"Nami-san, I've decided to marry Pudding-chan," Sanji interrupted.

"What?!" Nami stared at him in surprise. The announcement was completely out of nowhere! When did he have time to decide this?! This shouldn't have even been something to entertain considering their circumstances. "Sanji-kun, Pudding just tried to kill you and your family a few hours ago!"

"I forgave her. Mama made her do it," the cook replied flatly.

Nami squinted at him. There was something off about him. Since when did he call Big Mom _"Mama"_? She shook her head and added in a lower voice, "You do realize that she's completely crazy, right?"

"That just makes her more cute," he explained. "She's perfect for me." Something was definitely wrong with him. His face had no expression. His eyes looked blank. Nami wasn't sure what Pudding had done to him, but the navigator wasn't ready to hand him over so easily. She had told him the night before the wedding that she would bring him back with them no matter what, even if she had to drag him back.

Folding her arms, Nami looked down at her shoes. "Hmmm…" she hummed in thought. Her hand twitched with the urge to slap him again, but that wouldn't do anything to help her get what she wanted. Another approach came to mind. "Well," she pouted and looked up at him through her eyelashes, "if that's how you feel, then that's your decision, Sanji-kun… But…" The cook flinched and Nami knew her plan was working. She continued in a silky voice, "Can I at least have a kiss before you become a married man?"

"A… A kiss?" he questioned. His face was riddled with confusion. The blond brought a hand to his forehead. His mind was so fuzzy, but he felt a strange thrill course through his veins.

Meanwhile, Nami didn't even wait for a response and slowly approached the cook. Placing her right hand against his chest, her touch slid up the lapel of his waistcoat. Reaching the back of his neck, she softly grazed her fingernails across the sensitive skin. He shivered under her touch. Smiling in response, she purred softly, "Kiss me, Sanji-kun… Please?"

Pudding suddenly shrieked upon seeing the Cat Burglar getting uncomfortably close to her groom. "S-Sa-Sanji-san! Get away from her!"

The cook turned to look at the bride before Nami gently cupped his face with her left hand and turned his attention back to her. Leaning up, her lips brushed against his. Then she gently pressed her mouth to his.

Sanji was still confused. Pudding was supposed to be his fiancée, yet he couldn't deny how sweet Nami tasted. What was this strange, heady feeling flooding his body? Then his eyes suddenly jolted open as all of his thoughts, feelings, and memories of her came crashing down like a tidal wave in his mind. He was so overwhelmed with emotion that it was almost too much for him to handle… save for one small action anchoring him to the present. _N-Na-Nami-san…?_ _Nami-san! Nami-san is…!_ His arms wrapped around her, hugging her body against his.

When she finally felt him return her kiss, Nami tried to pull away. "Sa… Sanji-kunmm," her voice was muffled as he brought his lips back to hers. His passion seemed to return ten-fold. Somehow, the navigator managed to pull away again. "Sanji-kun, are you back?"

Shaking his head, Sanji replied, "Nope, not yet." His lips eagerly met hers again.

Nami tried to ignore the electricity running through her nerves, but it was very difficult. He felt so good. "Sanji-kun," she said between kisses, "Big Mom is…"

"She can wait," he mumbled. Grabbing her body, he dipped the navigator and kissed her deeply, slipping his tongue into her mouth. A soft moan vibrated in Nami's throat in response. They were getting lost in each other… until a shrill scream interrupted them. Both looked in Pudding's direction.

"Sanji-san! How could you?!" the Charlotte daughter cried out. Three eyes glared wildly at the two Straw Hats in anger. Both the cook and navigator straightened up out of their position. "I erased everything!" Pudding continued in her high-pitched screeching. "Do you know how long it took just to get rid of all the times you tried to peep on her?!"

"Peep on me?!" Nami stared at Sanji.

"It was only twice, I promise," he lied.

"That's not even including everything else you've ever felt towards her!" Pudding interrupted again. Nami knew the woman was crazy, but she felt a pang of guilt.

"So you **did** use your powers on me, Pudding-chan," Sanji commented.

"Of course I did!" she yelled in response. "I just wanted you to love me, you bastard!" Tears were pouring down her face and she sniffled before continuing, "I don't understand! You said my eyes were beautiful! You called me cute! What the hell is so special about _her_?!"

Sternly, Sanji replied without hesitation, "True love."

"True LOVE?!" Pudding shrieked.

"True love?!" Nami repeated. She turned to the cook in surprise.

Sanji nodded. "True love," he repeated quietly to the navigator. His smile made her blush. Then he turned back to Pudding with a deadly serious expression. "Love is a hurricane! My love for Nami-san is the strongest in my heart. Nothing can stop its force, not even your powers."

Incoherently screaming, Pudding pulled at her hair in frustration _. Damn him! Damn them both!_ "Rabiyan! Nitro!" she called. Jumping on the magic carpet, she shrieked at her two companions, "We're leaving!" Then, like a bat out of hell, the carpet took off at full speed, carrying the bride and the creepy jello creature.

"Where is she going?!" Nami pondered, taking a step in the direction Pudding flew off in. Sanji caught her wrist before she could move further away and pulled her back into his arms.

"Hopefully some place where she'll be happy," he replied, looking up at the sky. Then he turned his attention back to the navigator. "Right now, I just want to focus on you," he said in a hushed voice. His lips moved towards hers again, only to be met with a slender finger halting his advances.

"Later…" Nami promised quietly. As much as she wanted to continue where they left off, she knew they would have to survive a _Yonko_ first. "We need to figure out how to get this cake to Big Mom."

* * *

I've been really stressed lately, but the idea for this came to me while I was in the shower this morning. XD One of the quickest fics I've ever written.

ps- The "true love" stuff was inspired by one of my favorite movies: The Princess Bride. ^^


End file.
